


叛逆的魔剑圣子和天使骑士by DMCelty_赛赛

by DMCelty



Category: Devil May Cry, dmc
Genre: M/M, 有肉
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMCelty/pseuds/DMCelty
Summary: 但丁被魔剑教团收养的if，和克雷多一起长大
Kudos: 3





	叛逆的魔剑圣子和天使骑士by DMCelty_赛赛

‘明天，那个人，就要满16岁了。’克雷多想到。‘他是时候离开这个地方了。’

那个人，是真名为但丁的少年，可他一直让别人叫他托尼。而说到克雷多如何得知他的真名，只因这是在某个晚上，在他们一起为青春期抽条带来的骨头阵痛而难以入眠的那些夜里，拉他出来偷草莓冰激淋的这家伙，为了巩固他们所谓的“革命友谊”而毫不犹豫地出卖的，他自己所谓的“重大秘密”。

克雷多年长他几岁，父母在教团所辖的孤儿院内工作，而但丁，自然是孤儿之一。只不过克雷多温厚的父母，一视同仁地对待孤儿和自己的孩子，在教团资金不充裕的日子里，也没有为自己的孩子提供额外的牛奶。

但孤儿院物资短缺的问题最终是解决了，提供食物的居然正是被偷冰激凌的奶业业主。那是个大腹便便的中年人，他肥厚的双下巴托着略歪斜的嘴，看似忠厚的鼻梁上方，两侧却长了一对鼠眼，滴溜溜地泛着精光，偶尔的来访中总是追逐着院里最打眼的那个——没错就是但丁。谁叫只有他天生银发，发丝掩映下，澄澈的眸子里装着天空的湛蓝，五官是这群孩子中长得最好看的。

孤儿院只为孩子们提供最基础的识字算数教育，体育锻炼的指导是由教团的骑士来做的，因此即使是最小的孩子，往往也不惧耍两手剑花。然而最优秀的还是但丁，即使刻苦勤奋如克雷多，也无法在看似整天游手好闲的托尼手里讨得了好，更何况他还占了年长的利。  
于是理所当然地，天资过人的托尼被早早选进了骑士团预备队，大部时间都在团内学习，和其他骑士一起接受成年人的训练，至少孤儿院的人们是这么认为的，包括年少的克雷多。

但丁是个纯净又优雅的少年，这种印象克雷多一直持续了很长时间，直到他正式进入骑士团后不久。  
——————————————————  
但丁对在骑士团的重逢感到欣喜，克雷多自身也略有些不负众望似的感慨。  
然而随着克雷多的逐渐融入，他对但丁的处境愈发感到奇怪。  
起初只是一些莫名的眼神，随后他注意到一些超出意料的，对但丁的称呼——“圣子”，以及最可疑的，教团骑士们对但丁的身体接触。  
一切疑惑都在一个月后骑士团的例行集训中得到了解答，而答案却并不是克雷多想要的那种，甚至，是克雷多难以接受的那种。

集训以例行的祷告为开场，克雷多虔诚地握紧双手，却不自觉地注意到，但丁不在。这让克雷多感到了异样，就连平时认真聆听的教义宣讲，也似乎变得极为漫长，然而教皇的最后一段话瞬间拉回了他的注意，“……所幸圣子降临于此，为解救我们于苦海之中而来，他以身施洗，以己渡人，洗净了人们的罪行，拯救了人们的灵魂；让我们赞美他，拜服他，低头迎接他的到来——但丁。”

随之，在万众瞩目下，在克雷多睁大了眼睛的惊讶下，但丁出场了。

不是团内素白的骑士服，也不是平常红黑配色的便服，但丁身着白底缀红镶金边的长袍礼服，面无表情地出场了。

高耸的头冠坠以金色的面帘，让但丁本就不甚明显的神情更加难以捉摸。头冠两侧装饰着华丽的织金飘带，沉重地垂至胸前，遮掩了大开口的紧身礼服的留白。长长的红底镶金绶带从肩膀垂至脚面，上身礼服本身却短的可怜，堪堪盖住胸口，让但丁美好的腰线在飘带下若隐若现。而下身礼服就更肆无忌惮，兜裆裤似的款式，前后挂着两篇欲盖弥彰的布料，下方的坠饰却讲究的很，以保证布料不会随风而动，春光乍泄。

他赤着脚从高台上走下，没有多余的表情。

他似乎看着众人，但并没有注视着谁，毫无波澜的眼同样掠过克雷多，偶有一瞬似乎要复活，转瞬却再无生息，那双漠然的眼像是一双上帝的视角，透过各色的躯壳，俯视着在场堕落的灵魂

但丁一向是众人的视线焦点，尤其此刻，他的脚步踩在众人的心尖，衣摆撩拨着俗人的脑壳，眼神穿刺出教众的灵魂，将他们钉在无边的地狱，忍受欲望之火的炙烤——终于，第一只堕落的狱鬼向圣子伸出了手，接着是第二只，第三只……

他们或亲吻圣子脚尖，或跪服于他的胯下，稍有大胆者，开始试探性地轻轻舔舐圣根，然而圣子并没有一丝一毫的回应，他只带着穿透人心的目光，怜悯又责备地瞧着这些迷茫的羔羊们，悯其不幸，责其不争。

终于，信徒们开始染指圣子隐秘的后庭，最开始也只是一根小心翼翼的指头，对此但丁眉头微皱，却也转瞬即逝，然而即便在此刻，信众们居然仍保留刻在骨子里的等级与卑微，所以，第一只进入圣庭‘受洗’的，是一根苍老的罪孽，它皱巴巴的，也不大，来自于此处名义上地位最高的人——教皇桑托斯。

时间在教皇身上已经流过了大半辈子，所以他格外的短暂，而随着这根苍老萎靡的短小的抽离，骑士们仿佛终于被抽去了最后的克制，只剩扭曲的信仰，开始陷入疯狂，他们争先恐后地将罪孽献上，向唯一纯白的圣子，用自己脏污的双手，四肢，唇舌以及孽根。而但丁则毫无抗拒地接受，很快，他被埋没在影影绰绰的人群之中，圣衣被拉歪，飘带被践踏，布料被污染，但他仍站立着，受难的神情散发着美丽的光，无视阻挡照亮了这阴暗的礼拜堂，使其如真正的神国天堂。他们背后的斯巴达雕像沉默地站立，无言注视着下方这宛如地狱天堂的人间。

这一切，都印在克雷多的瞳孔上，刻在他的脑海里，他像一具老式方箱相机，被三角架固定在原地，无法离去，每个人都拿着相机的快门气球，不间断地曝光着一张又一张的底片，最后任时间冲刷，他想，他这辈子也忘不掉了。

彼时身为少年的克雷多，年16，是规定的正式进入骑士团的年龄，也正是血气方刚的年纪。然而在直面这样炼狱般的景象后，他萎了。他被教授以洁身自好的美德受到冲击，信念和现实的冲突，让他迷茫愤怒又委屈，而他后知后觉地想起来的东西，更让他平添痛苦与负罪感。

那个奶业业主的神情，和这些骑士很像。

他再没同但丁说过话了。

甚至避免眼神的交接。

克雷多无视但丁的一切，真正意义上的当他不存在，当然，但丁也心知肚明。

于是他俩，这曾经的好朋友，从此形同陌路。 

这样默契的平行线维持得莫名和谐，一晃便是好几年。

只是，待到今日，在教团的新教堂，命运城堡终于建好的这天，在但丁终于半成年的今日。骑士们被临时召集于新的场地，短暂的例行祷告以启用新的礼拜堂。解散离去时，他们沉默地出门，一同走过城堡外无言的高墙，穿行于阳光斑驳的山林间的小路，最后由一只强袭魔兵打破寂静。

但丁首先出手，几招破坏了这只恶魔的平衡，一剑将它挑飞，随后迎接它的是克雷多的杜兰德尔，有力的横斩几乎将它拦腰截断，最后以一招大力下劈结束了这蜥蜴的惨叫。在恶魔消散的烟尘中，他们终于互相对视。

“你该走了。” 此时克雷多已过变声期，平淡的声线中带着一丝不易察觉的威严，但并不含厌恶或疏离。

克雷多没头没尾的一句话，但丁却立刻懂了他的意思，平常话多的他此刻只是点点头，站立目送说完话就走的克雷多离开——他俩仍在默契地出演陌生人。  
————————————————————

‘他真的走了。’克雷多还没来得及再催他走，亦或是，说一声抱歉。

克雷多看着眼前的骑士们因为失去了他们的圣子开始陷入慌乱，各种扭曲的欲望急需倾泻而失去了途径。这一刻，他突然感到极大的愤怒，没有但丁的场景，他终于从相机状态脱离了了出来。“肃——静——”克雷多带着威严的声线压下在场的慌乱，所有人不自觉地听从了，即使是那些地位比他高的骑士，“圣子离我们而去，这是他对我们的考验！”他顿了顿，“这么多年，你们的意志庇佑于圣子的洗礼，依赖于祂，也拖累了祂！”此时，整个礼拜堂已鸦雀无声，克雷多咽了咽嗓子，看向教皇“请您引领我们，走上全新的道路！”接着，他单膝跪下，其他人，也回归平静，一个个向教皇行礼。

接下来的日子，并没什么好说的，教团继续发展壮大，克雷多一步步攀上高位，中间的小插曲是，他默契地收养了那个神秘出现的白发婴儿，尽力保护好他长大，直到——阿格纳斯的出现。‘要是世界上没有恶魔了，但丁也不用再做那样的事情了吧。’克雷多一开始还一厢情愿地想。

可是教团，还是又把手伸向了圣子。

不过这次，克雷多把抓捕但丁这件事全权握在手中，很多人以为那是因为他厌恶但丁，毕竟进入骑士团不久后，他就没和但丁说过一句话。

然而现如今的克雷多，只想再见这儿时好友一面，和他和解，也和年少的自己和解。

‘狮子一旦出笼，是回不来的。’克雷多在隐蔽处看见那抹久违的红，高大、强壮，热情洋溢、风流倜傥得似乎每个人都爱他。但丁已经游刃有余，无论猎魔还是其他，很多时候他都远远地望着，直到教团内再一次通牒。

克雷多向但丁发了一封无名的邀请，过了几天，但丁赴约了，还带着一瓶葡萄酒作为伴手礼——他明明知道自己不喝酒的。可是克雷多还是喝了，在佛杜纳仅有的几家旅店之一里，昏黄的灯光下，他喝下但丁斟的酒。摇晃的红色液体，看起来和但丁本人一样诱惑，初闻香甜，入口瞬间，极甜的麝香葡萄风味满嘴，醇厚浓烈如蜂蜜，加入了蒸馏烈酒的酒液一路向下，将喉咙烧起，火热的触感过后，唇舌间却满是酸涩的余味——一如但丁本人尝起来的感觉。

火红的皮衣被剥离，被克雷多骨节分明的手，隔着禁欲的黑色手套探向但丁胸口的皮带之下，“哇哦~我本来以为你只是找我叙叙旧？”半魔的话语里带着引诱的轻佻。  
“我是来抓你的！”克雷多恶狠狠地说，一口咬上被黑色布料包覆的另一边乳头。  
“噢！”突然的刺激让但丁叫出声，“那好吧，骑士大人~”他并没反抗，并且举起双手，“那你已经‘抓’住我了。”

但丁任由克雷多胡乱施为，在他的胸口处用力的吮吸，半魔看着骑士这样卖力地吸，忽然扑哧一声笑了，“还记得我们偷冰淇淋时候的玩笑吗？”  
“？”  
“那时我们刚翻过牛棚的栅栏，你对溜门撬锁还是有抗拒，于是便指着那些奶牛说，‘要不你直接喝牛奶算——嗷~”克雷多更狠地咬了一口但丁的胸肌，然后双手用力，将但丁压下。  
但丁顺从地倒在床上，克雷多却立即起来了。

只见克雷多转身，开始认真地解开自己的扣子，一丝不苟地将制服折叠好放在床头，但丁楞了下，随即轻笑，“这么多年了，你不会还是处男吧？”克雷多没有回答，只是那本就因微醺而发红的脸颊似乎更红了，甚至染红了耳尖。  
“我猜对了？”  
“闭嘴！”克雷多熟练地使用起自己严肃的声线，只是怎么听都显得有些飘忽。  
待到克雷多好不容易用颤抖的双手脱去了自己的骑士外套，他立马感觉到一具火热的美妙躯体贴上了自己光裸的背，胸脯宽厚柔软而富有弹性，和它曾在嘴里的触感一样。不像自己满是伤疤的后背，这具肉体光滑圆润，没有一丝瑕疵，肩膀被一只强有力的臂膊钩住，毛茸茸的脑袋在他耳边呼着气，“好了吗？”，同时，另一只手摸向了他还在裤中的臀部。

克雷多压制的气血忽然全部上涌，他抓住勾在自己肩膀的手臂，往下一拉，但丁就被拉到低位，另一手将那颗毛茸茸的头压下，自己挺立的勃起就这么贴在了但丁脸上。但丁从善如流地用嘴拉开拉链，叼起裤头，让小克雷多弹了出来。

接着就是一场单方面的技巧碾压，精于此道的“榨汁机器”很快就把第一波浊液吸了出来，只是液体多到连但丁也难以吞咽，溢出的液体从的嘴角流下，拉出细长的银丝。但丁将插入他发丝的手拨开，缓缓站起，似笑非笑地看着喘气的克雷多，拉着他的手摸向了自己的勃起，“礼尚往来，不是吗？”克雷多难得露出了为难的神色，本就皱起的眉头，蹙得更深了。

然而克雷多还是做了，他让但丁坐在床上，微微颤抖地张开嘴，闭眼把但丁含了进去。克雷多糟糕的技巧并没有让但丁失去性趣，他善于在各种环境下取乐，包括现在，没有技巧的唇舌一样可以包覆的很紧，不自觉分泌的唾液也足够，足够让但丁也来上一发。

就在但丁刚发射完，还没来得及品品那余韵的时候，他的小但丁突然被抽出冷落在一遍，而他本人，也再次被用力推倒在床上，克雷多似乎突然发了狠，照着他的嘴一顿乱啃，两人的气息交织在一起，浓烈而鲜明。

克雷多从那勉强能被称为亲吻的动作里抬头，已是气喘吁吁，他抬起但丁的一条腿，却并没有下一步的动作，他的脑子好像被酒精和糖分糊住了，指挥不了自己精壮的身体。但丁见此叹了口气，他从容地从克雷多的压制下起身，反手压下了克雷多，跨坐在他身上；但丁熟练地舔湿自己的手指，并且未脱掉自己那只露出两个手指的手套，于是这一幕便更为刺激。艳红的唇包覆了黑的白的，灵活的舌上下翻飞，他像是在吃最美味的冰棒一样舔着自己的手指，不仅嗜甜，且贪凉。

随后但丁微微扩张了自己，强壮的大腿支撑起饱满的臀，扶着小克雷多一点点吞入，‘又是这样！’只要看见但丁的肉体，克雷多便仿佛被石化，即使下体硬得发疼，也只能等待抚慰。蜜色的躯体接着开始上下耸动，克雷多紧蹙眉头，紧盯着但丁淡色的瞳，似乎想从中瞧出点什么，是淡漠，还是怜悯？抑或是责备？像多年前他看着那些骑士们一样？但这些都没有，他再瞧，竟瞧出些爱意来？！克雷多又怔住了，这种放松、欢愉又温柔的眼神，他很久以前在他母亲眼里见到过，那时母亲对着父亲微笑，那时候生活艰苦、却又无比温馨。  
……  
但丁回望克雷多藏在蹙深阴影下的眼，他知道那下面是一颗天使般的灵魂，这天使或许有瑕疵，有不完美，但它也仍闪闪发亮，熠熠生辉。

——最后，天使坠落，被圣子救赎，肉体如晨光飘散。


End file.
